Different types of solar greenhouse and solarium structures are shown in various patents including, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,438,680 and 4,598,752. Such structures are also illustrated in a brochure entitled "FOUR SEASONS SOLAR PASSIVE GREENHOUSES AND SOLARIUM STRUCTURES" published by Four Seasons Solar Products Corporation of Holbrook, N.Y. These solar greenhouses involve the utilization of frameworks made of extrusions and including glazing bars as well as muntins and the like. The framework supports glazing which defines an interior enclosed space which is separated by the glazing from the ambient atmosphere. In co-pending application Ser. No. 885,402, filed July 14, 1986 (the contents of which are embodied herein as set forth fully in this text) is disclosed a modular technique for assembling solariums and greenhouses according to which technique separate bays are aligned in adjacent and abutting posture and are connected together to form the aforesaid framework and glazing in situ. Essential to the assembling of the glazing and framework is the utilization of resilient glazing gaskets and the like which hold the glazing in relatively fixed position against the associated framework in such a manner as to allow a modest yielding of the glazing in order to avoid application of forces to the glazing which might cause breakage and cracking.
There are a wide variety of glazing gaskets which have been employed for the purpose of affixing glazing to a supporting framework or the like. Some of these glazing gaskets are simple resilient strips or bodies which are slid into position between the glazing and framework in order to serve somewhat like a wedge. More sophisticated glazing gaskets are commercially available such as those which are offered by Maloney Position Products Co. of Houston, Tex. and the standard products Co. of Port Clinton, Ohio. The Maloney gaskets as well as the Standard Products gaskets employ a structure constituting a preformed elastomeric mechanical seal which is adapted to attach a panel such as a piece of glass to a supporting framework of metal, concrete or other constructional material. These gaskets are so formed that, in order to attain the sealing pressures which are required to secure panels to frames and provide a seal between the same, they are made in two parts. These two parts include the gasket itself and a separate locking strip sometimes known as a zipper. The locking strip is inserted progressively with a special tool into a groove that is provided in the gasket. This puts the entire gasket under sufficient compression to produce the required sealing pressure. It will be noted that in order to install glazing gaskets of the aforenoted type that the entire operation of installation and adjustment takes place on that side of the glazing from which the installation of the gasket takes place. This is not always convenient and sometimes is rather dangerous or sometimes impossible.